


Mundane

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Apple Pie, For the most part, God only knows how Rick got that money, Platonic Relationships, Rick has his moments, Some OOC, a moment where incest smacks you in the face so watch out, not nsfw, thigh gap glorifyng, when he’s not wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick and Morty go on an unlikely adventure.





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something I wrote while dying on the toilet.

“I’m just saying! There’s sort of a big difference between a horse and a living person. I don’t exactly think it deserves the title is all” Jerry commented nervously.

“Oh! And a horse isn’t living?! Am I not keeping it alive with what I’m doing? Because I’m pretty sure the word surgeon is in horse surgeon, JERRY!”

Morty rolled his eyes at the seemingly perpetual argument of whether or not his mom was a real surgeon in his dads eyes and whether or not it even mattered what his dad personally thought about it.

They just kept going in circles on the subject. With his dad stating that she wasn’t a real surgeon and his mom taking it as a personal offense and a sort of challenge. Guess she was more like Rick than he thought, though he doubted Rick would let it show so much. He was the kind of person to act like nothing had happened and then pull some obnoxiously elaborate scheme to prove them wrong out of nowhere.

“They still going at it?”

Morty turned to see summer sucking on a lollipop, the flavor eluded him as the sucker part was in her mouth, but from what he could tell about the tinting around her lips it might have been raspberry. Her eyes were glued to her phone as her thumbs danced across the screen. He let himself sigh dramatically, knowing his sister wouldn’t really judge him for it. “Yah. They’ve been going at it for uhh, like two hours now… I think.”

Summer raised a brow, but still didn’t lift her gaze from her screen.

“And you’ve been here watching the whole time because….?”

He didn’t really know why. He could be doing his homework. There was a test coming up after all… Maybe he thought that if he made himself sit through it, he’d be able to push it to the back of his mind, make it one of the many white noises in his life. Or maybe he just had to focus on something rather than living in his head. Things tended to get a little fuzzy after a while.

A sharp cough forced him out of his thoughts and he glanced up at Summer again. She gave brief eye contact for a split second, but her expression was unreadable as far as Morty could tell.

“Well how about you go find grandpa Rick. Last I heard from him he was in his room muttering or whatever which means he’s not super drunk and yelling or what not. You should be good, Bro.”

She gave him one last glance before flicking her eyes back down to her phone turning on her heel. Morty couldn’t help but smile a little. He knew Summer was a real bitch of a sister a lot of the time, but these were the moments when he was truly grateful to have her _//or a version of her at least//_ in his life.

Ricks room was a sort of enigma in the household. No matter what dimension they traveled to it was always a left hand subject in the realm of infinite possibilities. Not that it mattered. It was still just a room after all. He reached over and knocked a couple times, halting the muttering going on inside. There was silence for a while and Morty wondered if Rick was maybe waiting him out or something.

_Ass_

After a couple more awkward silences he hesitantly reaches for the door knob, only for it to be turned from the other side, leaving Morty to stumble back as his grandpa opened the door first.

The first thing Mort noticed was that he didn’t have his lab coat on, only sporting a stained blue long sleeve shirt tucked into his faded khaki pants. When he looked up at his grandpa’s face he realized that the older man seemed to be waiting for some sort of explanation, his brow arched on one side.

“Oh! Uh.. I uh.. aw geez. I was wondering if maybe-“

Rick rolled his eyes and walked past Morty, only glancing back as a sign for him to follow. He strode over to the kitchen where his parents were fighting and began rifling through the cabinets.

“Dad!”

Beth called, glaring at Jerry and turning to Rick. She hooked an arm around his, lightly pulling him against her. Rick didn’t seem to mind. He looked passive, munching on whatever crackers he had found in the back of the cabinet. Morty didn’t remember buying them, so maybe it was something his grandpa had got on his own time.

“I’m a real surgeon, right? You’d be able to see the truth on the matter.” Her words were sugar coated, as per usual when talking to Rick. Her devotion was almost unnerving at times.

“You’re a horse surgeon, Sweetie.”  
He stated blandly, popping another cracker into his mouth and walking past them. Morty continued to follow.

Whenever Rick called his mom ‘ _sweetie_ ’ It made Morty’s stomach do a little flip. It sounded so natural coming from his mouth. He’d never stuttered on that word; barely stuttering when talking to his mom as a whole really, and Morty wondered if he truly felt what his mom did when he said it so casually. Rick never addressed anyone else in such an endearing way.

“Notice how he avoided the question, Beth?” Jerry snarked. “He obviously doesn’t want to admit it or something. You are his daughter after all, not that it matters too much to him...” He mumbled those last words, but Rick still seemed to catch it as he flicked his gaze to the brunette, making him jump.

“Shut the hell up, Jerry. You’re the absolute last person in the multiverse id fuckin… that id fuckin agree with. S-so remember that with those last two brain cells y-you have left while you still got’em. They’re most likely fighting for dominance as we speak.”

And with that, his grandpa dug his hands in his pant pockets and practically skipped to the garage, Morty at his heels.

“Rick?” Morty called nervously as he watched his grandpa press a button under his desk, opening a large floor panel which revealed the spacecraft. Rick didn’t bother looking at Morty as he pressed another button to open the garage door, getting ready for take off.

He was practically in the driver seat when Morty took a breath and scrambled into the passenger seat. The step wasn’t out for him this time so it was a bit of a flailing effort to get his short legs hooked on whatever he could find in order to haul himself into the vehicle. Finally, he smiled in triumph when he was seated normally.

“Huh.”

He looked over to see Rick staring at him. His sharp elbow leaning on the steering wheel as he supported his chin with the palm of his hand.

“T-took you long enough. But what do you, what do you want from me this time, Morty. I-I’m not really in the mood to go to some far off galaxy to get a uh-uh-uh like uh..sex doll for you to knock up. M’just not in the mood.”

Morty fidgeted under his grandpas intense stare, but he couldn’t help but wonder where exactly he was off to if not some far off galaxy to do whatever highly illegal stunt he had in mind for the day.

“Well, I didn’t really want anything really. I-I just kinda wanted to.. hang out? If that’s alright?” At this point Morty was too flustered to look at Rick’s face. He heard a sigh, followed by the start up of the ships engine. He relaxed a little at that.

“Just hang out, huh?..” he heard, though it sort of seemed like the man was talking more to himself than he was to Morty.

“W-well you better not complain then. I-i-it’s too early for this shit and I already had to deal with talking to Jerry earlier than I’m used to, so I’m in no mood.” They lifted off, now flying at an even pace over the city rather than in the stars. The sun was still coming up, so the sky was a pale blue with bright gold streams peeking through on one side. He focused on the stripes of light draped over his lap and his grandpa's face while the older man continued to speak, paying no mind to the spectacle.

The gold lighting made the dust look like glitter in the air, and Morty dumbly tried to catch some in his hands before looking back over to Rick. The light made his skin look like in was glowing. His pale complexion having no power over the warm rays. His eyes looked sharp, icy pinpricks staring straight ahead, only sometimes flicking to look at Morty’s honey brown eyes.

The ship stuttered, coming to a halt in a generic looking parking lot. Morty was shaken out of his daze, almost sad the ride was over. Usually early morning drives meant school and stress, this one had been nice and calming.

“Point is you’re probably gunna be, gunna get bored pretty fast so I-if you wanna whine about being there you can fuckin, fuckin walk your ass home.” Rick finished. Morty was barely aware of him talking the entire time, he just hoped he didn’t say anything important.

Looking at where they were parked in front of, Morty raised a brow.

Target…

Of all the places in the multiverse, his grandpa was going to the target just a little ways from their house.

“C’mon, Morty. Grab a, grab a cart.” Rick nagged as he went ahead of him into the store. Morty didn’t know what to think of the situation, or what Rick could possibly be interested in getting here of all places. But he did as he was told and grabbed a cart before entering the main store area. He spotted blue spikes pretty easily and half jogged over to him. His grandpa had his back to him, and was looking at two pairs of pants, seeming to compare them. One much like the ones he was wearing, and the other a more stylized version with cuffed ends. He shrugged after a while, folding both over the crook of his elbow and turning to face him.

“Oh.”

His eyes widened only slightly, looking like he had been caught drinking out of the milk carton before going blank faced again and throwing both pairs in the cart. Morty leaned over to look at the crumpled pants again, feeling a little awkward in such a quiet environment. The only sounds being a hustle and bustle of the other shoppers and scanners going off in the background.

“Hey. D-d-do you think maybe I could get some jeans?”

Rick was looking at more pants, not bothering to look up as he picked a random blue pair from the ones hanging and walking over to him. “Of course. Th-They’re just pants, Morty.” He stated, holding the jeans against Morty and squinting the way his mom usually did when trying to pick the right size. Morty was honestly surprised at how domestic Rick was being. He looked like he fit right in with everyone else in the store.

He smiled awkwardly, noticing the pant legs crumpled on the floor while being held at his middle.

“Uhh, I, I think these ones might be a little too tall, Rick.”

Rick also seemed to noticed, lifting the pants so they weren’t touching the floor. The waistband now up to Morty’s shoulders. Rick chuckled at the sight.

“Oh right. I forgot how small you were.” and Morty almost missed the way his grandpas eyebrows knit in the center and his smile made his eyes squint a bit. Like he appreciated how short Morty was. Like maybe, just _maybe_ he found it cute. His face felt warm and he couldn’t help but beam a bit. Usually Rick wouldn’t pass up the chance to make fun of Morty’s height, so this was a welcome change.

And he was beyond surprised with just how calm and normal Rick was being. Is this what he was like when he wasn’t completely smashed? Did his mom know this side of Rick existed? Is this why she still clung to him so much?

He had to admit the attention he was receiving was almost intoxicating. He craved every small smile, eye squint, and chuckle he was getting at the moment.

“Come on, I think they might have your size over here then.” Rick said, tapping him on the head lightly and pushing the cart over to the teen section. He grabbed another pair of jeans, placing it against Morty. This time the jeans looked like they would fit nicely, though ( _much like his mom_ ) Rick got one more pair a size bigger, crouching down and pressing it any which way against Morty.

“You’ll grow into them.”

He said plainly before tossing them into the cart. And Morty couldn’t help but roll his eyes. They ended up getting a couple more pairs for him, At one point he ended up picking out the exact ones he was wearing to which Rick laughed at him, and when he pointed out that Rick had done the same thing earlier they both laughed.

Rick started looking through shirts, mainly the blandest blue long sleeves he could find. Morty looked around too, though he knew none of them would be in his size. He ended up staring at a black turtleneck long sleeve. He remembered back when they were captured by that crazy Morty and his Rick.

Did that Rick go shopping at target? He could only wonder.

_He didn’t look half bad in it though._

He swallowed his spit, nearly choking on it as he processed is own thoughts.

“Morty?”

He heard Rick calling him from across the aisle. He took a second to think it over before snatching it from the rack and running back to Rick.

“Here.” He answered breathlessly. Rick gave him a look, but shrugged it off as he put two pairs of the same blue shirt into the cart. “Uhhh I got something?”

Rick started pushing the cart again, throwing a pack of socks into the cart on his way to a fitting room.

“Got a lot of things. Just throw i-toss it in the cart, Morty.” He said, obviously disinterested.

“It’s not for me though. I thought maybe, you’d like it?”

At that, Rick turned to look at whatever Morty had to offer, and by the way his eye twitched he assumed Rick got the same memory upon looking at the garment. Morty was starting to regret picking it out.

“I-it’s just. You don’t have to get it if you don’t want it. I just thought, it’d look nice on you?” Morty could feel his face burn in shame before the shirt was quickly plucked from his hands and tossed into the cart with the rest of the things. Morty started wide eyed at Rick who was avoiding his gaze, too focused on pushing the cart apparently.

They both went into the fitting room to try on the sizes they had picked. Morty was pleased to see his new jeans fit comfortably, and even more pleased that Rick had convinced him to get the ripped styled ones as well. He felt a little rush of confidence flow through him when looking at his reflection in them. Giving a quick ‘cool guy pose’ he should show Rick. He’d be glad to know he was right.

He opened the changing door and walked out. It looked like Rick was still in his changing stall, so Morty took the time to adjust them a bit in the larger mirror outside.  
“H-hey Rick! I think you were right about the ripped ones. I-I feel pretty cool. Ha.”

The other stall opened and Rick casually looked over to Morty, grinning like a cat. “Damn I have good taste! Lookin fuckin slick AF Morty.” He praised. Yet again Rick was fiddling with his pants. Tugging in some places to make sure they fit right and brushing off lint. “I bet a belt would really complete the look. I-we’ll grab one on the way out.”

Morty smiled bashfully and nodded, looking back at his reflection. He was about to go change back when he couldn’t help but keep his gaze on Rick retreating to the stall.

“Rick?”

He called, Rick stopped, turning back to Morty who felt his face turn beat red. He’d been so focused on his own new clothes that he didn’t realize that Rick had tried on his new pants and shirt. The shirt he’d picked out for him.

“Wha-What is it, Morty?” Rick asked, More curious than annoyed. Morty just stared at him and...

_Damn_

Ricks pants fit snugly, slanted creasing around his pelvis accentuating his slender thighs and subtle thigh gap. Those pants with that black turtleneck served as a two hit K O as the whole outfit screamed for attention in the most subtle way. Ricks features, pale skin and hair looked in deep contrast with the outfit. Rick seemed to catch on to his staring then because he began to shift his weight from on leg to the other.

“We done?” He asked a bit sarcastically. Morty took one more once over before nodding.

“Yah.”

As soon as he said it he realized he had just admitted to ogling his grandpa when Rick had obviously meant it as a joke. “Uh-!”

The fitting room door shut before Morty had a chance to explain himself. He hung his head and went to change back into his old clothes.

He fought tears as he waited for rick to finish. They were having a bonding moment and he had to go and ruin it like that. Now Rick would never agree to take him places like this again. Why did he have to be such an awkward shit?

A knock at the door made him scrub his face and will the tears away.

“M-Morty come on. Still gotta get that belt.”

Morty was glad Rick seemed to be over it, but as soon as they started walking to check out he could tell that Rick was a little uncomfortable. He kept avoiding eye contact, his hands fidgeting with the cart handle. Morty felt shame wash over him yet again as they got in line.

He dragged his eyes over the check out items as Rick started taking things from the cart and putting them on the counter. One Item in particular caught his eye. There was a small chocolate milk box in the mini fridge. Like the kind you poked a straw in.

Trying not to be too selfish, Morty grabbed two from the mini fridge and tapped Rick on the shoulder, holding them up innocently. Like a peace offering.

Rick looked at him before blowing out a breath and smiling.

“God you’re gunna be the death of me.” He chuckled. “Switch one out for strawberry and you, you gotta deal, Kid.”

Morty grinned, switching out one of the chocolate ones with strawberry and placing them both on the counter.

So Rick liked strawberry milk… he wondered where His grandpa had first learned that he’d liked the flavor. Was it a surprise he learned while out traveling the multiverse? Or was it maybe more like Morty’s taste for chocolate milk. Something he’d have as a little kid and never grow out of.

Morty tried to imagine the smartest man in the multiverse having strawberry milk for the first time.

Soon enough they had everything in the ship, the step was out this time so Morty didn’t have to climb his way into the passenger seat like last time so that was a plus. Morty checked his phone to check the time.

It was already 10:00am!? They left the house around 6:00am if he remembered correctly. Man, time really did fly when you were having fun.

They drank their milk boxes in silence together, enjoying the ride home.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re back!” Morty called, putting the bags onto the coffee table and going to throw away the empty boxes. Beth and Jerry were both sitting at the table, and Morty didn’t doubt that they had both been sulking there with on and off fighting. Beth got up first, walking over and hugging Morty before giving Rick the usual arm hug.

“Where were you two?” She asked.

“Obviously smuggling our son across space and doing God knows what else.. drugs, Beth. I’m talking drugs.” Jerry chimed in. Rick rolled his eyes, sorting the bags so that they could take the bags to their room.

“Clothe shopping actually. Y-your son wanted some pants. N-Not that I have to explain myself to an outright turd.” Rick said, grabbing his bag and going to retreat.

“He-he helped find my size too.” Morty added, feeling proud of their time out.

“Aww.” Beth caught Rick by the sleeve and smiled, tears in her eyes. Rick looked like he was contemplating breaking the hold and booking it, but instead he stayed put, letting Beth hold onto him a while longer like a ragdoll. “Dad. That’s so sweet of you to do. Morty needed some new clothes. And you two bonding” * _sniff_ * “Is honestly making my day.” She said emotionally.

“How did he even pay for it, Beth? The man is unemployed as far as I can tell. He probably stole it, or used some sort of drug money! And he just called me a turd!”

Rick took the chance to slip out of Beth’s hold and stomp up to Jerry, pointing a finger in his face accusingly. “And you’d know aaaall about unemployment. Wouldn’t you, JeRRY! I didn’t steal the damn clothes a-a-and I didn’t use any ‘drug money’ I fuckin earned that money fair and square unlike you who can’t even, can’t even get a goddamn penny begging at the side of the street like a bum!”

Just as quickly as the anger engulfed Ricks face, it dissipated. And without letting Jerry think of a comeback, he picked up his bag from where he dropped it and kissed Beth on the cheek before downright jogging to his room, making Jerry mumble under his breath in a pout. Morty also took that as his time to leave. Snatching his bag from the couch and stepping around the awkward area of stale air before booking it to his own room.

The following days were full of adventures and fresh as fuck looks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) My moms always been a little crazy when it came to clothes shopping so it’s kinda based on that MINUS the suggestive themes. 
> 
> Please comment and give me feed back. If you guys suggest something else I’m open for writing other oneshots.


End file.
